My happy ending
by quatre8ss
Summary: Os Défi Réécriture fin t7 : Vous apercevez cette lumière dorée au loin ? Vous y êtes : le paradis de Dame Rowling… Lieu où les conversations sont bien animées… Poussons le grand portail de fer et écoutons un peu ce qu’il s’y dit...
1. Tout était bien

**Rating: **K

**Genre :** General/Humor

**Disclaimer :** Persos à JKR and so on... Je ne détiens que cette version de l'histoire.  
**ATTENTION,** ce texte contient des éléments relatifs au tome 7 ! (Je préfère prévenir, sait-on jamais)

**NdSs:** Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Me revoilà avec un (petit) texte écrit en réponse à un défi lancé par** Meria- Selene **sur le superbe, convivial et chaleureux forum** Café-fanfiction** (lien dans mon profil)  
Les termes du défi étaient les suivants : _« Vous êtes beaucoup (et j'en fais partie) à critiquer la fin et l'épilogue de Harry Potter 7, qu'à cela ne tienne, réécrivez là.  
Tous les styles sont autorisés : comique, dramatique, réaliste ou non.  
Ce one-shot devra compter au moins 1000 mots et pas plus de 10000 (limites larges) »_

J'ai participé et voilà ce que ça donne. Ceci est la version « longue »

Un immense merci à **Kissy** pour m'avoir tant motivée à (ENFIN) finir ce texte et pour avoir remplacé ma bêta ;) Je t'adore et j'espère que les rajouts que tu m'as conseillés te conviennent ^^  
Un bisou aussi à **Wyny** et **Jubei/Kazuki **pour leurs conseils et soutien.

Place au texte et bonne lecture !

* * *

**My happy ending**

Vous voulez connaître ma fin alternative sur Harry Potter ?

Ah désolée, je n'en ai pas. L'originale me plaît bien assez, pourquoi en changer ? Je vous assure, elle est parfaite à mes yeux, comme je me l'imaginais. Cela dit, vous, vous êtes là pour en lire une…

Alors j'ai pensé : "Pourquoi ne pas demander à d'autres ce qu'ils imagineraient ?"

Et qui de mieux placé pour répondre à ma requête que ceux qui ont connu une fin des plus tragiques dans la saga ? Ces personnages décédés doivent bien avoir un avis sur la question car qui voudrait connaître le même sort que certains d'entre eux disparus bien trop tôt des pages ?

Suivez-moi, je sais exactement où les trouver…

Tout était bien… Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages et éclaira de sa douce lumière la voie 9-3/4 à présent vide. Remontons ce filet de lumière et explorons un peu le ciel et son au-delà. Ce n'est pas très loin, entre la première et la deuxième couche de l'atmosphère, juste après le trente-sixième nuage sur la gauche. Vous apercevez cette lumière dorée au loin ? Vous y êtes : le paradis de Dame Rowling… Lieu où les conversations sont bien animées… Poussons le grand portail de fer et écoutons un peu ce qu'il s'y dit :

« Silence ! ... Mes amis, jamais nous ne pourrons entendre chacun dans un tel brouhaha. Bien, reprenons. Dobby, que disiez-vous à propos de la pierre philosophale ? »

« Dobby émettait la suggestion, Monsieur Dumbledore, qu'il existe dans le monde d'autres pierres philosophales. L'idée de Dobby est tout simplement que Monsieur Harry Potter, avec l'aide de ses amis, les trouve et qu'ils nous ressuscitent tous ! Pour célébrer nos retrouvailles, il s'ensuivrait alors un festin dont seul Dobby a le secret ! Par la suite, les elfes seraient tous proclamés libres, bien évidemment. Dobby et ses congénères pourraient alors s'emparer du monde sorcier !

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent plusieurs personnes participant au débat dont le sujet était aujourd'hui : « Et si l'histoire pouvait être changée ? »

- Euh, Dobby veut dire que les elfes pourraient vivre tranquillement parmi vous, d'égal à égal…Tout était bien… C'est bizarre ce que Dobby a osé dire à l'instant. Dobby va se punir. »

Le petit elfe de maison trottina jusqu'à la porte faisant office d'entrée, se saisit dans chaque main d'un barreau métallique et commença à taper sa tête contre. Une douce mélodie inonda les lieux, au rythme du fracassement de la tête de l'elfe.

« Dobby, je vous en prie, cessez cela ! » tenta l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard afin de dissuader la créature de continuer sa punition auto-infligée avant qu'elle ne se blesse… même s'il est vrai qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Mais bon, pour le principe, quoi !

« Bien, continuons. Qui n'a pas encore émis son avis et voudrait prendre la parole ? » demanda gentiment Albus Dumbledore tout en lissant sa longue barbe et attrapant un bonbon au citron qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.  
Mâchant bruyamment sa confiserie, l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard balaya des yeux l'assemblée réunie devant lui, attendant que quelqu'un se porte volontaire.

Seul le hululement d'une chouette brisa le silence.

« Mes amis, je sais bien que nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous… Ma foi, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'enthousiasme de votre part ! »

Plusieurs angelots passèrent dans la pièce, ne prêtant guère attention à ce qu'il se passait en dessous d'eux.

Hedwige vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du vieux sorcier et hulula plus fort.

Dumbledore la regarda surpris puis haussa les épaules pensant : « _Boaf, après tout, chaque créature a droit à la parole, je suppose._ » avant de proclamer à voix haute : « Quelqu'un sait traduire l'hululien ? »

OoooO

« Je crois que là, elle nous dit : Dans un grand élan, après une esquive habile, je fonçais droit sur Celui-dont-on-…euh ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et je lui fis une prise de rapace efficace. Le Lord Noir s'étouffa avec les plumes…Tout était bien… »

« C'est n'importe quoi », persifla Severus Snape, avant de se lever et de quitter l'assemblée, dans un ample mouvement de cape, sous l'œil agacé de Lily.

C'est elle qui l'avait convaincu de venir, lui affirmant que ce serait : « Marrant et intéressant de découvrir la version de chacun ! »

L'ancien maître de potions n'était pas très convaincu par les arguments de son amour secret retrouvé mais lorsqu'elle lui avait soufflé, de ses grands yeux vert humides un petit : « S'il-te-plait, Sev'», la carapace du directeur de Serpentard s'était fissurée d'un coup d'un seul et il avait alors maugréé vaguement un « D'accord, je viens » sous l'œil d'une Lily toute guillerette qui s'était empressée de leur trouver une place au premier rang… juste à côté de James, Sirius et Remus.

Les trois Maraudeurs étaient particulièrement studieux et appliqués avait pu remarquer Lily en s'installant à côté de son mari.

Severus, lui, s'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas vu le coup arriver plus tôt et il s'était contenté d'un regard qu'il avait espéré suffisamment explicite à la jeune femme quand elle lui avait tendu une feuille pour écrire sa version.

Malheureusement pour lui, Lily semblait immunisée contre ses menaces oculaires ou du moins elle les ignorait à la perfection. Snape avait alors dévié rapidement son regard sur sa feuille de parchemin vierge. Avisant celle de Lily qui était déjà bien entamée (alors que ça faisait à peine trois minutes qu'ils étaient assis !) et celles de ses voisins de gauche presque remplie, il s'était attelé aussitôt à la tâche. Il le fit du mieux qu'il le put car entre les :

« Psst, James !

- Quoi ?

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui sonne le mieux : Le vaillant sorcier, Sirius Black stupefixa Bellatrix avant même qu'elle eut pu finir de prononcer un autre sort. Ou bien : Le courageux sorcier Sirius Black stupefixa blablabla ?

- Hm, je dirais : « Vaillant » sans hésitation.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Merci James.

- De rien Patmol. »

Ou encore les :

« Psst, James !

- Oui Sirius ?

- Vaillant, y'a un ou deux L ?

- Euh, un seul, je crois.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. »

La concentration du Prince de Sang Mêlé était vraiment mise à mal à ce moment-là.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Lily –et Remus dans une moindre mesure - avec lui ici, sinon, même le lieu où se trouvaient réunis Tom, Bellatrix et Queudver entre autres, lui aurait paru plus paradisiaque et attrayant que cet endroit. Et par chance pour l'ancien directeur de Serpentard, Ariana Dumbledore (qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui, jusqu'à s'habiller comme lui et l'imiter – comme si la maîtrise des mouvements de cape était à la portée de tout le monde ! -) avait préféré s'amuser un peu plus loin avec Merlin en attendant que la réunion commence.

Dumbledore, à ce moment-là assis sur son fauteuil entre Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle (elle-même à côté de Helga Poufsouffle), avait souri de voir ces cinq anciens élèves ainsi réunis et si consciencieux en plus !

Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de toutes les autres personnes rassemblées pour l'occasion : Fol'Oeil avait une vive discussion avec Amélia Bones et son frère Edgar ainsi que Rufus Scrimgeour ; Colin Crivey était plus occupé à photographier chaque personne célèbre (ou non) qui franchissait la porte de la salle de réunion, qu'à préparer un discours ; Vincent Crabbe lorgnait sans vergogne sur le buffet et piquait des mets pensant que personne ne le voyait faire ; Cédric Diggory flirtait avec une brune dont le nom échappait à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Certes, Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ce que chacun prépara ce qu'il allait dire. Au moins, ils étaient très nombreux à répondre à son appel et cela réchauffait son cœur. Estimant qu'il était temps de commencer, Albus avait fait un petit discours de bienvenu aux nombreux convives avant de laisser la parole à celui (ou celle) qui le souhaitait.

Remus s'était porté volontaire en premier. Il avait ému toute l'assemblée avec son histoire. **(1)**

Puis était venu le tour de Fred Weasley. Il avait fait rire tout le monde avec sa version. **(2) **

D'autres avaient pris la parole, dont Lily et Tonks (venue un peu plus tard en compagnie de son père) ou encore Sirius – qui avait opté finalement pour « le vailant ET courajeux sorcier… » -

Le professeur de potions avait été attentif tout le long. Mais là, même Severus Snape avait ses limites ! Il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité à partir avant la fin. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient encore très nombreux à participer à la discussion. Pis sa version à lui avait été écourtée à cause de James qui se moquait sans arrêt de chacune de ses propositions.

Comme si l'idée de Potter qui consistait à : « Harry prit un retourneur de temps et voyagea à l'époque des Maraudeurs pour prévenir ses parents du danger imminent qui pesait sur leur famille. Le soir de leur assassinat, ils remplacèrent leurs corps par des hologrammes et au moment de l'attaque de Voldemort, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix contre-attaquèrent et mirent hors d'état de nuire le Lord Noir. Le Harry du futur disparut dans son époque où il retrouva ses parents en vie. Tout était bien. »

Oui, comme si cette idée des plus rocambolesques était bien mieux que la sienne d'histoire ! Histoire dont il taira le contenu car vous n'aviez qu'à être là au moment où il avait fait son récit !  
En plus, les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de quitter un peu plus tôt les lieux sans donner de réelle raison, tout comme d'autres avant eux, alors pourquoi ne ferait-il pas de même ? … Tant pis pour Lily… Il devait s'en aller, un point c'est tout. Et vite avant que la petite sœur de Dumbledore ne le voie quitter la salle et décide de le suivre.

Dobby poursuivit sa traduction, sans se préoccuper un seul instant de la sortie pour la moins théâtrale de Severus Snape… ni de celle d'Ariana vingt-deux secondes plus tard :

« Donc soit elle dit ça, ou alors ça veut dire qu'on lui a encore volé ses biscuits … Dobby n'est pas très sûr…»

Dumbledore, qui piquait du nez, se releva brusquement, épousseta sa robe de sorcier pour enlever quelques miettes qui restaient dessus et dit le plus naturellement du monde :

« Formidable Hedwige, bravo, bravo ! Merci Dobby pour cette fabuleuse traduction. »

Albus applaudit à ses paroles et invita les autres à faire de même mais avisant l'assemblée pour le moins réduite (sa maman, les anciens représentants des maisons de Poudlard, Lily, Nymphadora, Fred, Dobby, Hedwige et … lui-même !) il ajouta alors :

« Bon, je crois que nous ne pourrons jamais être d'accord de toute façon. »

Il remercia chaleureusement les participants encore présents d'avoir collaboré et alimenté ainsi la conversation puis ajouta :

« Ah une dernière chose, le prochain débat s'intitulera : « Quelle est votre friandise préférée ? » J'espère que vous serez nombreux et nombreuses ! Je mettrais des affiches pour vous indiquer le jour exact. Je vous laisse à vos occupations, vous pouvez disposer. »

C'est ainsi que les quelques personnes encore présentes se volatilisèrent, chacune vaquant à ses occupations.

Oui, vraiment, tout était bien…

**FIN (ou presque…)**

**(1) si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite vivement à lire la version de Remus, enfin de sa fan numéro 1 au forum : Jubei/Kazuki (je donne le lien à ceux qui le demande)**

**(2) idem, je vous conseille d'aller lire celle de Wyny. (lien dans mes favoris : Et pour quelques m&m's de plus) **

**Un BONUS sera publié d'ici deux jours. A tout bientôt ! **


	2. BONUS la version de Severus

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont la propriété de JK Rowling...**

**NdSs: Chose promise, chose due, le bonus de cet OS. Enjoy ! **

* * *

******BONUS****: La version de Severus Snape :**

_**En cet après-midi d'été, le vent soufflait en bourrasque faisant danser les branches feuillues des arbres en fleurs ou déjà remplis de fruits mûrs. De gros nuages cachaient l'astre du jour, plongeant le paysage de campagne dans une semi-pénombre. **_

_**Une jeune fille, assise sur le toit de sa maison, la tête posée sur les genoux, rêvassait. Elle s'amusait toute seule à chercher des formes bizarres dans les nuages qui s'animaient devant elle. **_

_**« Un en forme de chien ! **_

_**Un autre en forme de cerf ! **_

_**Là, un loup-garou ! **_

_**Oh un hibou ! **_

_**Et un cœur… qui se déchire en deux. » **_

_**Un rayon de lumière perça au travers de ce dernier, aveuglant sur l'instant la jeune fille. Elle mit une main devant son visage pour se protéger de cette subite luminosité. **_

_**Soudain, un morceau de papier roulé en boule atterrit sur sa tête et glissa sur ses jambes. Surprise, elle saisit l'objet tombé du ciel et l'examina de plus près. Elle le défroissa tant qu'elle put et lut les inscriptions marquées dessus : **_

**-**

**My happy ending**** par Le Prince de Sang Mêlé**

**????? ???????? ????????????????????????????????????????**

**???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily **

**Lily est sauvée **

**L/i/l/y /S/n/a/p/e **

_Black, t'es un crétin !_

_Potter encore plus ! _

Le VAILLANT Severus Snape sauva sa douce princesse aux yeux émeraude…

Ma chère Lily,

J'aurais tant aimé que l'histoire soit différente. Dix-sept ans passés loin de toi furent une vraie torture. -- Poufsouffle !

xOXoxoOxoxXX

**J'aurais du prendre une potion anti-venin !!!!!! **

**Au dernier moment, j'aurais fait mon apparition dans un ample mouvement de cape, alors que personne ne s'y attendait. C'est moi qui aurais alors achevé Voldemort et ... (ah zut ça commence !) **………… **Tout… **

**- **

_**« Tout était bien » fit à voix haute la jeune fille, terminant ainsi la lecture de ce morceau de parchemin un peu bizarre qui avait atterri en sa possession. « Comme par magie », songea-t-elle tout sourire avant de le mettre dans sa poche de jean et de retourner à son jeu de nuage : « Oh ! Un barbu qui mange un bonbon ! » …**_

**The end**

* * *

**NdSs : A la prochaine fois pour de nouvelles aventures (au Paradis de Dame Rowling, qui sait?!) **


End file.
